This invention relates in general to submachine guns or machine pistols and more particularly to a conversion apparatus to convert the typical .45 and .38 caliber submachine gun into a submachine gun that can fire .22 caliber rounds.
Submachine guns or machine pistols are characterized by their lightweight and compact construction. Many such machine guns are currently produced. For example, the M.A.C. 10 and 11, the Uzi submachine and others of similar construction. One such weapon is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,736 (Ingram). One of the disadvantages of the submachine guns of this type is that they fire large caliber rounds such as .45 and .38 caliber and are therefore expensive to operate. The expense becomes substantial when it is realized that a person being trained in the operation of the weapon will fire large numbers of rounds during training Therefore, there has been a need until presently for an efficient conversion of an automatic machine gun or machine pistol to fire smaller caliber rounds such as .22 caliber long rifle rounds.